


His name was Stiles

by StilesHale91



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abusive Father, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Blood, Character Death, Corporal Punishment, Dark Stiles, Depression, Drunkenness, Fear, First Kiss, Ghost Stiles Stilinski, Kissing, Love, M/M, Murder, Mystery, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Sad, Void Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesHale91/pseuds/StilesHale91





	His name was Stiles

New town, and maybe a new life, the teenage boy at the back of the car was hoping as he held his sad big blue eyes on the new houses along the street. 

“We’ll be there in a few minutes, after you pack your things out you can already start working on the house.” His father’s harsh voice tone caused the boy’s belly to jump out of reflex as he turned anxious anytime he heard that familiar tone. “I didn’t hear you, Isaac.”

“Yes dad, I’ll do so.” Isaac said on a veiled voice tone looking in fear at his father who shot a warning glance at him through his glasses before he turned back to focus on the driving, soon parking down front of the old house. 

Isaac’s father managed to buy it on a really low price, no wonder as the mansion like house was a wreck. As the blonde boy got out of their car he ran his eyes on the vast property with knee high grass, waste around it. Isaac was a tall, good looking boy but still he stepped cautiously behind his father up to the high gate with bent back and keeping his look on the ground, waiting till his father opened the lock. The rusty old gate opened up with a creaky noise, for the creepy sound some ravens flew off from the trees inside the garden. 

“Quite a mess in here, huh? You’ll be busy enough for the summer it seems.” Isaac nodded for his father’s comment stopping for a second as at the edge of his view he would have sworn he’s seen someone standing behind the attic’s round window, but as he was looking more intensively he saw no one. The blonde boy sighed once he looked back seeing how the rusty gate went shut from a harsher blow of the wind, feeling trapped again, like he did anywhere else, no matter where they moved with his father, it was always the same. Before he’d have stepped onto the worn porch he took one last glance at the old swings in the back of the garden, hurrying up as his father called him. “Let’s take this down first Isaac, the good old chest freezer.” Isaac obeyed holding tight onto the heavy freezer, trying to ignore his father’s smirk as they were carrying it downstairs. Due to the poor lighting and how the old staircase cracked under Isaac he dropped the freezer halfway down, the freezer slid down the stairs with a loud thudding voice. “You’re unable to do anything right Isaac?! Are you this IDIOT to screw up every fucking simple thing I ask you to do?!” The tall boy immediately began to back off in a panic when his father snapped at him like that, his chest moving fast up and down, he hissed when his father eventually punched him so hard that Isaac fell onto the dusty floor. “You’re worthless! You’re good for nothing! I wish you’d have died instead of your brother, you hear me Isaac?!” Isaac wanted to stay strong but words sometimes hurt more than the physical pain, when the tears began to roll down on his cheek the situation just went worse than it already was. “Are you crying Isaac? I’m shameful to have a fucking weak son like you! Get the fuck up and start working on the house!” Isaac groaned in pain when his father kicked into him , then he eventually got up once he heard his farther footsteps, leaving the basement. From just the simple view of the freezer made him to feel panicked so he rushed upstairs rather dealing with his father’s further comments then to be near that freezer. “Start with the garden, Isaac.” 

He started with getting rid of all the garbage in the garden, before he’d have started mowing the place, as he stopped at the swing he gently touched its surface wondering who lived here before them. Isaac didn’t want to spend much time with resting so once he finished with the whole garden he placed the mow back into the small storage hut at the back of the garden before he walked back inside the house. He spent the rest of the day by packing their things out, placing the brought furniture inside the room while his father was watching the television. 

“I’ve finished dad.”

“Yeah, you finished with packing out our stuff, but I can’t recall you’ve finished cleaning every single room, right?”

“I’ll start now dad.” Isaac was tired and sleepy but still he grabbed a broom and walked up the stairs, all the way to the attic. Even the door handle had cobweb around it, but Isaac didn’t really mind and turned it, the door opening up slowly with a creepy noise. “Oh great.” Isaac mumbled as everything was covered with thick dust, some old boxes all around the place. After he opened up the round messy window he began to get rid of the spider webs first then swept up the floor, crouching eventually as he opened up one of the old boxes. “Wow…” Isaac wiped the dust off of the old Star Wars VHS box finding few more in the box, along with a weary poster. As his curiosity was rather big the boy shifted over to the next box, pulling its top of, where he picked up the top notebook from it. He read the first page which stated it was someone property but the name was too blurry to read. Isaac turned another page. “I will kill them next time, no one can call my mother crazy…no one.” Isaac whispered the words which were written on the white paper, the no one part being pulled under several times. The further few pages included drawings of mutilated body parts and scary looking eyes. “I’ll slice them up, one by one, I’ll pull their guts out through their throat…they can’t call my mother crazy…dad was shot today..he won’t make it.” Isaac kept reading as he turned the pages seeing even more horrible drawings, most of them hard to make out what they symbolized. “They’re dead, the voices helped me, I did it, they can’t tell anything about my mother anymore. Their blood made me sick but God I enjoyed it.” Isaac closed the notebook as it was the end of it placing it back to its place as he heard his father called him down for dinner, not even noticing the pair of brown eyes staring at him from the corner of the room. 

After washing the dishes the blonde boy was sitting on his bed, holding his eyes on the old swing which was moving due to the rather harsh wind. The sentences in the notebook didn’t scare him, but made him feel sorry for the person who has written it. Some people called the person’s mother crazy, which was sad and something cruel whether it was true or not. “I hope you’re living at a nice place with your family, where no one bullies you…and that your father recovered.” He didn’t know why he said it out loud but Isaac sort of wished to tell that to the person no matter where she or he was, before he closed his eyes down and fell asleep. 

“By the time I get back Isaac, I want the kitchen and living room to be painted, cleaned and fix what’s broken.”

“Understood.” Isaac waited till his father finally drove away, the feeling of slight freedom ran along his body, and breathed up a little relieved. Once he got the toolbox and the necessary equipment for painting he started working in the kitchen. He’s been trying everything to check the tap but still it was ice cold. 

“There’s a boiler in the basement, you probably just have to switch it on.” Isaac dropped the wrench out of his hand from the unfamiliar voice standing up as he turned to face the source of the sound. 

“Who are you?” Isaac ran his eyes on the dark haired boy, who was in a black long sleeve t-shirt with black tight jeans with black Converse shoes. His look was cold, also as if he’d not have slept for like years. 

“I’m Stiles.”

“How…how did you come in here?” 

“The back door. It was open, I live in the neighborhood, thought I might come over and introduce myself.” There was something sinister about the other’s appearance but surprisingly Isaac wasn’t scared. 

“Oh…I see…I’m Isaac…would you show me where the boiler is?” Isaac wouldn’t have wanted to seem like someone dumb, but he didn’t want to go down to the basement alone.

“Follow me.” 

“Did you know the previous owner of the house?” Isaac asked as he followed Stiles downstairs, feeling his pulse going faster as the walls around him made the place smaller, and the view of the freezer scared him as well.

“Do you know anything about them?”

“Not really. I think a family lived here, a father, a mother and their daughter or son.”

“Son. And only a father. The mother died when the boy was ten.” 

“Did you know them?” Isaac stepped behind Stiles closely trying not to even look at the freezer, however he knew the other soon would notice his panting and sweating. He had to stop for a second closing his eyes tight while the sweat drops kept rolling down on the sides of his cheek. 

“Isaac, are you alright?” 

“Not really…” The tall boy leaned against a wooden pillar of the basement, hearing how Stiles quickly turned on the boiler before he held onto his upper arm. “Me and basements, not a good combination.” 

“Let’s go back upstairs then, come on.” When Isaac felt the boy’s hand slipping into his hand it was cold, like the other would have been snowball fighting without gloves for hours. Once they left the basement within few minutes Isaac’s breathing became even again, and he looked thankfully at the black haired boy. 

“How did you get that black eye?” 

“Lacrosse.”

“You don’t have to lie to me you know? You can trust me Isaac.” And for some unexplainable reason Isaac indeed trusted him. 

“My dad…” He talked on a veiled voice again, just from the simple mentioning of his father made him to feel anxious. Stiles didn’t comment about it, because honestly Isaac expected to hear reaction like why didn’t he tell others about it, or what happened exactly but the boy just held his dead stare on the bruise before he walked over to the kitchen and turned on the tap. “See? It’s warm now.”

“Thanks.” Isaac walked up to the sink, placing himself under the water for a while before he turned it off, looking aside at the dark haired boy. “I have to paint out the rooms.”

“Can I help?”

“Oh..that’d be nice.”

“Then let’s get to it.” While Isaac began to dust the room, Stiles started hoovering the living room. They took a while with the cleaning before they covered the furniture, wondering for a while about the colour then eventually Isaac thought the peach colour would work well in the kitchen, and cerulean blue for the living room. After the kitchen was done Stiles turned on the television so some music would be in the background, digging the brush into the bucket before he began to pull it along the wall. “Stop there and let me correct it. I wanna live a life from a new perspective. You come along because I love your face. And I'll admire your expensive taste.” Stiles sang along with the music played in the television. 

“Hey!” Isaac crinkled his nose when the boy ran the brush along it, however as he saw the other’s smirk he messed the dark haired boy’s cheek, gasping as more paint was brushed along his neck. “Stiles!” 

By the time they finished with the painting both boys were covered in blue, even their hair, and once they took off the covers from the furniture they walked out to the back of the garden where Stiles offered they could use the hose. Isaac found it a good idea as the grass was rather dry anyway so after washing off themselves he could have dealt with the lawn. 

“You better take your shirt off unless you want it to be soaked.” Stiles picked up the hose then turned the tap on slowly. “Come on Isaac.” The dark haired boy took his black shirts off tossing it onto the grass, then smiled up slightly when Isaac took his off as well with rather cautious moves. Stiles held the hose at him, grinning how Isaac shrieked as it was rather cold but soon he handled the hose to the taller male enjoying how the water hit his own body, not minding about its temperature. However once Stiles saw the back of Isaac he stopped fooling around and dropped the hose once he turned off the tap. “What happened to your back?”

“A metal rake….like a year ago I had to park down with our car as dad was busy talking to one of his friend, then I bumped the car against a street lamp, it was only a scratch but dad hit me over and over again with our rake.” He didn’t say it like he’d have needed any pity from the other just simply talked about it as if he’d have been telling the other about school. 

“I better go now.” After Stiles grabbed up his shirt without looking back he’s left the garden, leaving the boy behind who wondered if he’ll ever see the boy again or did he scare him away with his fucked up life. 

 

“Tomorrow you’ll paint the rest of the house’s interior.” Isaac nodded while he held his eyes on his father then the glass of whiskey he was gulping down. “What are you staring at? Huh? This?” Isaac rather ignored to react anything, as he knew his father was four times more aggressive when he was drunk so he tried his best to not make him upset. “I’m speaking to you Isaac! Do you think I’ve drunk too much? Huh you fucking, runt?!” Isaac fell back from the chair onto the floor once his father raised his arm up with a fast move, covering his head once the whiskey bottle was thrown onto him , gasping as the lights suddenly went out and began to flicker, Isaac having time to rush up to his room and lock the door. Isaac slipped down onto his bum as he broke out into tears, hissing as he removed the pieces of the glass from his skin, jumping a bit once the familiar dark look met his. 

“Stiles…what are you doing in here?”

“Stay still.” Stiles said on a calm but firm voice tone as he carefully pulled out one more smaller piece of glass from under the boy’s right eye. After he opened the first aid kit beside them he began to slowly disinfect the wounds all over Isaac’s cheek, arms and neck. He looked inside the boy’s big blue eyes time to time, then once he was done he exhaled slowly. 

“Why do you care about me?” 

“Do you still want to hear about the previous owner?” After Isaac said yes the boy pulled out a crumpled newspaper from his back pocket handling it to Isaac. 

“The seventeen year old boy who committed the massacre in the local high school was found hanged up in the attic of ….” But Isaac stopped reading once his eyes fell onto the next page, can’t believing what he saw, because it couldn’t be. “It….it happened twenty years ago…”

“Yeah…quite a long time ago, no one really wanted to move into this house since what happened and since someone like me have been living in here…but you don’t seem to be scared.”

“No. I’m not.”

“You’d not be scared even if I’d tell you I’m some evil ghost , right?”

“I wouldn’t….the only thing that terrifies me is my own dad.” 

“You don’t have to be scared of him anymore.”

“No one can stop him.”

“Well I can.” Stiles slipped his cold hands gently onto the blonde boy’s cheek, resting his forehead against the boy’s. He was looking into the other’s eyes, being amazed how he wasn’t scared of him indeed, not even a tiny bit. Isaac forgot to breathe for a few seconds as he felt Stiles’ ice cold lips pressed against his. He didn’t care how he barely knew this boy, but returned the kiss cautiously, as it was his first kiss ever he got. His blue eyes dropped onto Stiles’ torso as the other began to strip of soon being in only his black boxer. Isaac closed his eyes down when his own blue t-shirt was removed, his body shivering slightly from the way Stiles’ body was pressed against his. He hissed when the boy leaned onto him, due to the fresh bruises along his ribs. Isaac was scared he was ruining the moment but Stiles just crawled lower and began to press soft kisses along his chest, till Isaac was quietly moaning. “You have beautiful skin.” Stiles ran his fingers lower till the boy’s crotch where he stroked his bulge through the boy’s jeans. “Could you love someone cursed like me?” The dark haired boy gently licked onto the boy’s belly button before he looked back into those gorgeous pair of blue eyes, starting to unzip Isaac’s jeans.

“I could love you, Stiles.” Isaac reached down to dig his hand into the other’s dark curls feeling how cold even the boy’s hair was, but he was getting used to it. 

After Stiles removed the other’s jeans he helped him up from the floor to continue on the bed, pinning the boy lightly under himself as he rubbed his erection against the blonde boy’s, the both of them groaned at the same time from the built up tension they had inside them. The way Stiles was kissing his neck sent Isaac to full pleasure, while the two boys were getting rid of their underwear in a rush. Isaac moaned as Stiles held their hard dicks in his hand rubbing them tightly together while they were passionately kissing. They only paused for a few seconds to look down and see how aroused they both were for each other, craving to be together. Isaac dropped his head back as he felt Stiles’ cold lips around his wet erection, twitching inside Stiles’ mouth. From the incredibly good feelings Isaac’s problems were gone finally at least till he was with this unique boy. Stiles sucked at the tip of Isaac’s cock , licking off the salty precum as he was kissing his slit before he licked lower till his hole to make it wet enough. Isaac was panting as Stiles’ tongue was inside his hole, sucking and licking him, he wanted to give himself to the boy, so badly, that after a while he pulled the boy up, spreading his legs as he wrapped them around the other’s slim waist. He didn’t care if it’d be painful, nothing could be more painful than the physical punishments he’s received during his life from his own father. He saw the hesitation in Stiles’ dark brown eyes, how he didn’t want to hurt him, maybe he murdered all those people at the school but Stiles clearly didn’t want to cause the slightest harm to him. Isaac pulled the boy lower to kiss him on the lips, moaning when he felt the other’s thick cock was slowly being pushed inside him. Stiles’ soothing kisses all over his neck and shoulder made all the pain to go away, the blonde boy not even giving out a sound by the time Stiles was deep inside him. Stiles slipped his hands up higher, entwining his fingers with Isaac’s as he was thrusting his cock inside the boy’s tight hole. Isaac closed his eyes down while he was enjoying the way Stiles was humping him deep inside, but also how he was kissing his temple and cheek all over. As the dark haired boy held tighter onto the boy’s hands he was speeding up his thrusts feeling how he was getting closer to come, but he would have waited no matter how long to see Isaac first reaching his orgasm, and it was worth it to wait, as the boy’s muffled moan, just turned Stiles on even more fucking him harder, as he eventually came deep inside him. After he rolled off the boy, Stiles licked the sticky come off from Isaac’s flat belly before he lay down beside him, smiling how the other was stroking his cheek gently. 

“Will you stay beside me, Stiles?” Isaac’s fingertips were fondling the mole covered pretty face of Stiles, who looked at him seriously in the eyes.

“Forever. Unless you’ll want me to leave.” He pulled the boy’s hand off to press a kiss onto his palm then pulled him closer to him hugging him tight to himself. “I want to show you something.” 

After they’ve put their clothes back on Isaac followed Stiles upstairs as quiet as it was possible to not wake his father up. As they ended up at the attic Isaac stopped holding onto the dark haired boy’s cold hand. “This is where it happened…I hanged myself up, right here.” The teenage boy pointed up towards a wooden beam, before he sat down on the floor. “I was never popular at school but one of my classmates somehow found out about my mother’s condition, the way she died, it gave them more reason to mock me. My mother wasn’t crazy…she had frontotemporal dementia…and it was especially a sensitive spot for me as I was diagnosed with the same few months before I killed myself…I don’t think I’d have committed suicide after killing all the classmates who mocked me because of my mother, but when my father was shot by a dangerous serial killer, right in the heart I lost it. I wasn’t strong enough Isaac, and I killed myself. You can still tell me to leave forever…and I will.”

“No! I never want you to leave…”

“Isaac!” The blonde boy snapped out of his calmness once he heard his father voice, gently stroking Stiles’ hand with his thumb. 

“It’s fine, I’ll be back in my room, just wait there.” 

When Isaac walked down the stairs he found his father standing by the kitchen table. Not even the last hour’s joy could erase the anxiety and fear what was filling the boy’s stomach. He gasped when his father grabbed tight onto his shirt and dragged him to the edge of the table. “What is that on the floor?!”

“The….broken glass of whiskey.” 

“And why isn’t it cleaned up yet?!” Isaac didn’t even have a chance to protest when he was pushed down the basement’s door, his panic attack growing higher as he was dragged lower and lower on the stairs, till they reached the freezer, his dad lifting its top up not hesitating as he harshly pushed his son into it and locked it. “You’ll spend a few days in here, alright Isaac? So when I let you out you might know what your duties in this house are.” 

Isaac’s panicked screaming and the way he was hitting the freezer’s top could be heard till his father locked the basement’s door, the boy hugging Stiles tightly as after that the freezer was opened up by him. “Sshh…I’m here..stay quiet.” Isaac tried his best to calm down and the few gentle kisses helped him to, then he followed Stiles who pulled him after himself in the dark basement when he pushed something away from the wooden wall, then got inside the old dumbwaiter, Isaac carefully joining him in the narrow place. Before Isaac would have had the chance to panic more about the narrow place he calmed down when Stiles kissed him deeply for long minutes, then he grabbed onto the thick rope and began to pull themselves up along the narrow tunnel. 

 

On the next day Isaac was terrified how his father will react if he’ll check the freezer and he won’t be in there but as Stiles asked him early in the morning he’s left for a few hours not knowing what the other planned to do. He still felt relieved and grateful how he didn’t have to still be in that freezer where his father usually locked him in, living through hell in it. He wondered if he should sneak in through a window but the open front door made him curious enough to enter through that, covering his mouth when he noticed the big amount of blood all over the floor, he ran inside the house following the blood puddles when he eventually reached the source of it, covering his nose and mouth more when he saw his father hanged up, his stomach cut wide open, his guts being clearly visible while his eyes were cut out as well. The blonde boy yelped as he felt someone’s arms being wrapped around him, not pushing him away when he saw it was Stiles. “What did you do to him?”

“I drove him insane, in a record time I guess. You should have seen it Isaac.” Stiles mumbled as he was licking the blonde boy’s neck gently. “He cut his own stomach up, then hanged up himself, but even then he cut his own eyes out. This is what I do best, get inside their brain and drive them insane.” He chuckled slightly then slipped the line phone into the boy’s palm. “Now call the police and tell them your father committed suicide.”

“Won’t they find your fingerprints?”

“I’m dead Isaac, remember? Even if they would it’d make no sense. Just call them, so we can finally start a life together what you truly deserve Isaac.” 

“Do you know what the oddest thing is? That I don’t feel anything but relief at the view of his bloody corpse.” 

“There’s nothing odd about that.” Stiles wrapped one of his arm around the taller boy and kissed him longingly once more before Isaac called the police.


End file.
